Lucy Silva
Lucy Silva is the 'Joy and Laughter' of the Fallen Angels Coven at St. Valentine's Academy, easily helping those out with a smile on her face and easily adjusting. Though having a rough life with losing her parents, she's managed to find happiness with her boyfriend, Akira. The ultimate test of her smile was made when she found out he was a vampire, and asked him to turn her when she was stabbed during a mugging. Now she is the Joy and Laughter... and Speed Fighter of the Fallen Angels. Characteristics *'Name': Lucy Silva *'Codename/Aliases': Myst *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Raven Black (Blue and White in True Form) *'Eyes': Blue (White in True Form) *'Likes': Water, swimming, snow, ice-skating, running, Akira (boyfriend) *'Dislikes': *'Family': Appearance Casual Lucy is a sixteen year old girl of Asian descent with a slender build, with an A-cup chest, althetic figure, and short black hair. However, when she is turned, her body develops more into a more slender figure, with B-Cup breasts, slim waist, long legs, clear pale skin, but her eyes remain blue as a vampire. Though her hair has grown to reach her buttocks, and has bangs combed to her right, which are a bit messy and hang on her forehead, giving her quite an exotic beauty. Civilian Clothes Her civilian or casual attire consists of long skirted dresses with pantyhose. In this case, her usual attire is a blue dress that reaches down to her knees, with a white long-sleeved shirt, black stockings with black and blue sneakers, and a blue and white midriff hoodie jacket that she has the sleeves rolled up halfway on her forearms, and zipped up under her breasts to show off. School Uniform Like with all students the St. Valentine's school uniform contains a dark blue blazer with slightly padded shoulders with the school's symbol on the right breast pocket. Around the neck she wears a red tie bow with a small green stone in the middle with a brass container. She also wears the rather short green tartan skirt along with black pantyhose that goes all the way up to her panties, and black polished shoes. Like Uriel, Lucy has taken to pulling the dress up slightly to her mid thigh. Though with her jacket she has unbutton the sleeves and roll them up to her elbows. True Form In her true form, she becomes a light blue and black reptilian-like creature. Her body remains female, but she gains hind legs with only two toes and a back dew claw. Her hands evolve with four black claws, with her spine growing out a velociraptor-like tail that is more flexible with a small trail of black spines going down, and with a devil-tip to it. her forearms possess three clawed spikes sticking out of her forearm where her elbows are in a triangular pattern. Her face remains humanoid but blue and her hair is black with a blue tint to it, but she possesses pointy ears and black claw marks on her cheeks. On her back are four hose-like constructs, that allow her wings to sprout out, which are blue and black and in the shape depicting structure of gliding dragon wings. Coven Attire Background Lucy Silva’s family are all pilots and adventurers since man first flew with the invention of the airplane. Her mother was a test pilot for the Air-Force’s first prototype faster-than-light fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, its flight matrix malfunctioned, crashing onto the air track, with Lucy running towards her mom as she managed to get out. However, Lena Silva, disappeared with leaving only her clothes to a shocked Lucy, never to see her again. The government paid off her father to which he became a paranoid drunk, going through continuous fits with rage and loss, almost taking it out on Lucy at times. And then one night, when she was eleven, her father took his own life, to which once again, she had stumbled into. She was made a Ward of St. Valentine’s school, and lived in the dorms. Despite the upbeat attitude, inside she was crying like mad. And it didn’t make it any easier, since she was teased and tormented by bullies, saying she was the Devil and that she had made her parents take their own lives to feed on their flesh and souls. Didn’t even make it easier since some of the teachers blamed her for this mistreatment, calling her an outsider and allowing her pride to take hold, making it the reason why she smiled so much. Then one night, while in town in Seattle, she ventured to the Space Needle. Once she was up on the whole top… she threw herself off, hoping that this would end it. But it didn’t, as she awoke finding herself in an apartment… with a redheaded boy making her coffee. Blinking, she demanded answers, as he introduced himself as Akira Kentoko, a transfer student at High-Bridge Academy. When she asked what had happened, he replied that she fainted from some kind of exhaustion. Seeing as how he didn’t know where she lived, he brought her over to his home. Not believing it but accepting it anyway, Lucy was satisfied with that story. Later that week, whenever school ended, she found Akira waiting for her. At first, she thoguth it was kind of strange, but it was rather nice to have a friend. She even grew to love his company, as they hung out more, and then started dating when she asked if they could be a dating couple, to which Akira seemed reluctant at first but smiled, saying he enjoyed her company. (WIP) Personality Lucy is a very energetic and cheeky girl, loving a good joke and giggling during battle. She's often quick witted and displays great affection and even insight towards her friends, even to her boyfriend. She is extremely fearless and determined, not being afraid to take chances and being enthusiastic about discovering new things and places. Not even knowing that she becomes a vampire or that her boyfriend is a vampire before she turned surprises her; in the end, all the changes she thinks are cool. Her sympathetic personality can be seen at many situations. She is always ready to lend an ear to a fairy friend in need and sometimes gives them good advice and sometimes not. But she usually gives more good advice than not. She's a really good girl to be friends with. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Blue Knight' *'Space and Time Manipulation' **'Blink': Myst zips horizontally through space in the direction she’s moving, and reappears several yards away. She stores up to three charges of the blink ability and generates more every few seconds. **'Recall': Myst bounds backward in time, returning her health, ammo and position on the map to precisely where they were a few seconds before. Skills Equipment *'Coven Uniform' Relationships Lucy's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Heroes Category:Fallen Angels (Coven) Category:St. Valentine's School